


Voyeur

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Caught in the Rain [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Connor watch Nick and Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Connor glanced over at Stephen when he heard the first moan, and blushed. Stephen grinned. It sounded like Nick had finally done something about the obvious attraction between him and Ryan, or maybe the soldier had simply grabbed him and was taking what he wanted.

Connor didn't know whether to look. He couldn't believe his boss was having sex just feet away from where he was standing and worse he was getting turned on at the sounds coming from the two men.

Stephen took hold of Connor's arm and pulled him through the trees until they were in a position from which they could watch the two men without being seen. Not that he was kidding himself that Ryan didn't know they were there, you didn't get to be a captain in the Special Forces by letting zoologists sneak up on you.

"What are you doing?" Connor squeaked.

"Shhh, you don't want them to hear us," Stephen told him.

Nick was pressed up against one of the trees and Ryan was kissing him hungrily. Connor wriggled, trying to get away from Stephen. He didn't want to watch this; it wasn't fair. Why did Nick keep attracting people like Ryan or even Helen? They were both very sexy and confident and everything geeks weren't meant to be able to have, but Nick managed it. The best Connor could do was a pen pal in Africa.

When Stephen's hand moved from his waist and slipped inside his shorts, he yelped in surprise.

"Shhh," Stephen warned again bringing his other hand up to cover Connor's mouth.

Stephen wrapped his long fingers around Connor's cock and started stroking it slowly as they both watched Ryan preparing Nick for being fucked. Stephen let go of Connor's mouth and instead wriggled his hand under the other man's t-shirt, bringing it up to play with his nipples as he kept stroking him.

Connor bit his lip, desperately trying not to make a sound as Stephen expertly stroked and squeezed his cock. He didn't know what had got into the other man, but he didn't think he'd survive if Stephen stopped now.

Stephen grinned and then lowered his mouth to Connor's neck, kissing and licking the damp skin. He'd wanted Connor for a while now but there hadn't been a good opportunity to do anything about it.

When Ryan pushed into Nick's body, Stephen bit Connor gently. Fuck, the two of them were so hot. He'd always wondered what Nick would sound like when he had sex. Helen had said the other man was cold and lacking in passion, but Stephen knew that couldn't be right and now he had the proof of it right in front of him.

He started stroking Connor harder and faster, trying to match his movements to those of the Special Forces soldier as he fucked Cutter. He could feel Connor wriggling against him and he squeezed Connor's cock slightly harder. "Come on," he whispered. "You're as desperate to come as Nick is. See how he's pushing back against each thrust, sticking his arse out like a slut. I bet Ryan's loving the way he feels. Watch how hot they are and come for me, Connor."

Connor whimpered softly and thrust into Stephen's grip. He could feel the other man's erection pressing against his arse and he wriggled against it, wanting to at least do something for Stephen.

Stephen muffled his groan in Connor's neck and swiped his thumb over the head his cock.

Connor brought his hand up to his face and bit down to keep from crying out as he came. He slumped against Stephen, breathing heavily. Swallowing a sigh of disappointment when Stephen moved away, he stood up straight and followed him back to where they had been sheltering before they'd heard Nick's moan. He couldn't look Stephen in the eye. The other man had probably just been turned on by watching Nick and Ryan, it didn't mean anything.

Stephen's chest tightened when Connor wouldn't look at him. Even worse was when the younger man turned away, looking like he was about to walk out onto the beach without saying a word. He reached out and gently grabbed his arm. "Connor, wait. What's wrong?"

He swallowed heavily, what if the only reason Connor had been turned on was the sight of Nick like that? It was no secret Connor practically hero-worshipped his professor. Did he think Stephen had taken advantage of him? "I'm sorry," Stephen said quietly. "I thought you wanted that. I didn't mean to push you into anything." He let his hand fall from Connor's arm and backed off. Christ, he was as bad as Helen.

Connor turned around at the apology. It wasn't Stephen's fault he wanted more than he could have. Stephen's head was bowed and his shoulders slumped and Connor had the strongest urge to wrap his arms around him and protect him. "You didn't push me into anything, Stephen."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Stephen reached out and brushed his cheek gently. "What did I do wrong, Conn?"

"Nothing!" Connor denied hastily. "I just ..." He hesitated, but Stephen looked sad and he couldn't just stand there and not try and make him smile again, even if it meant he was going to look like an idiot. "I wasn't sure if that was a one-off or what."

"Only if you want it to be," Stephen said. "I was looking for the right moment to ask you out and then when we heard Nick and Ryan it just seemed like the perfect opportunity. But I messed up and hurt you."

Connor blinked at him, trying to make the words make sense. "You really want me?"

Stephen smiled slowly and tugged him closer. "I really want you, Connor. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you instead of just grabbing you like that."

Conner grinned broadly, gradually realising that Stephen meant it and he really did want this. Wrapping his arms around Stephen's neck he pulled him down for a slightly hesitant kiss.

Pressing up against him, Stephen kissed Connor back, slowly and thoroughly exploring his mouth. He groaned when Connor rubbed up against his renewed erection.

Connor pulled back, realising that Stephen hadn't actually come yet. He grinned cheekily up at Stephen and then dropped to his knees, quickly pulling Stephen's shorts down. "You'll have to tell me if I'm doing this right; I've never done it before," he said, before taking the head of Stephen's cock in his mouth.

Stephen cried out and tugged gently on Connor's hair. "Fuck." Connor's words, as much as his actions, had made him as hard as he'd been when they were watching Nick and Ryan.

Connor tilted his head to one side and licked his lips. He'd thought it might taste bad, but it didn't. Taking the head back into his mouth he sucked gently, pulling back when Stephen's hips jerked and he thrust more of his cock into Connor's mouth. Taking a deep breath Connor sucked on it again, this time grabbing Stephen's hips to hold him steady. Carefully, he rubbed his tongue against the underside and grinned around his mouthful when Stephen groaned again. He could feel Stephen's thighs twitching as he tried to hold still and his balls drawing up as he got closer to coming. Looking up at Stephen's flushed face, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure, Connor moaned happily.

Stephen let out another cry as the moan vibrated along his cock. "Connor," he gasped. He barely had time to try and warn Connor by tugging on his hair before he came.

Connor choked and pulled back, swallowing some and spitting the rest out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at Stephen again and smiled. "Was that okay?"

Stephen smiled softly and tugged Connor to his feet. He kissed him slowly. "Wonderful." He stepped back and pulled his shorts back up again. "Do you want to go onto the beach and have that surfing lesson I promised you or would you rather go back to the hotel?"

Connor looked at the beach through the trees and then back at Stephen. "Would you mind if I picked the surfing?"

Stephen grinned and ruffled his hair. "Of course not. I'm looking forward to teaching you." He wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder. "Maybe we can try the hot tub out after dinner. You'll probably need it after the surfing."

Connor smiled shyly and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Stephen chuckled. "No need to thank me, Conn. Now come on, let's get out on the water and show the others how it's done."

Connor laughed. "Didn't we just do that?"


End file.
